The Sweetest Dream
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC one shot fluff romantic! Jack and Renajah get into a fight, he leaves her for good. Or does he. Just something thats cute! :


The Sweetest Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

Summary: One Shot Jack/OC …Fluffy and really cute! Jack and Renajah get into an argument and he leaves. But for good? Uhm yeah just read

A/N: Yeah well I started this one shot earlier but like my computer suddenly wanted to shut off and I'm the smartest person in the world and didn't save it ahead of time…I had a lot done…I want to murder my computer! GRR RAR RAR! Anyhow…but I liked this song by Aerosmith and I'm sure there is a lot of people who like it too…so I thought to write this cute fluffy story about Captain Jack. Okay thanks bye! Watch me make the same mistake and not save nervous laugh

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

Captain Jack Sparrow sat down at his usual table. The usual men accompanied him to the tavern, and they all drank their usual alcohol. Jack emptied his glass in a few minutes, he was trying to get drunk quickly. He wanted to get her off his mind. Lately he had been having dreams about her, her face haunted his every thought. Maybe if he was drunk he would pass out and dream of her and when he woke he wouldn't remember what he dreamt about. But he never had any luck with that.

Jack was having a hard time in the women department. He couldn't make love to a woman without seeing his love's face, or thinking of her while he made love to the whores. If making love was even what he was doing. He could never find his climax, she was the only one who fully satisfied him and he for her. He couldn't forget the touch of her hands, the look in her eyes, the smile upon her lips. God only knew how many times he tried to get over her.

Jack hid himself away in his room away from the crew trying to bore the images of her out of his mind. Gibbs knew of course what was the matter but never really bothered him for he knew Jack would explode on him. Or just deny anything was wrong. But everything was wrong.

Jack looked over at the men who drank soundly and laughed loudly. He ignored the story Gibbs was telling about one of Jack's "grand adventures". Gibbs adding in little fabrications here and there. Jack looked over at the other table where a beautiful woman sat. She eyed him but he looked away. He couldn't even think about another woman at the moment.

Jack grunted and stood up. He grabbed his hat off the table and shoved it on his head. He headed to the door and ignored the shouts of "where ye goings". Jack pushed past the whores and drunks that littered the streets of Tourtuga. He declined the prostitutes who rubbed up on him and continued his way on the familiar roads.

_'Was she sleeping'_ he wondered when he saw their house, her house now.

It had been months since the last time he last saw her. They had had a fight and he walked out on her screaming voice. She was irrational at the moment but he'd give anything now to just go back to her screaming and just make everything right again. It never got as bad as it did that day, they never got in big fights. They had been through everything together from losing a child to him losing her to kidnapping.

He stared at the balcony and saw that the doors were open and the curtain's were fluttering in the wind.

"Are you dreaming of me?" He asked aloud. He watched as something appeared from the curtains like a dream. There she was with her hair down from the original clips, a white gown made of silk that he had bought her on barley leaving nothing to the imagination.

_Far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

Renajah Thompson tossed and turned all night. It was about midnight or later and she hadn't gone to sleep at all. She yawned loudly and turned onto her side. She couldn't remember when the last time it was when she actually slept well. It had been months. And it was always the same dreams if she did sleep. They were always of Captain Jack Sparrow. His face was always haunting, he would always be there but Renajah could never reach out to him. He seemed to fade away when she got anywhere near.

Renajah stared out the doors of her balcony. She wondered if he had been in her room watching her sleep.

Maybe he was far away from her with another lover in his arms. Maybe he forgot about her so easily. Why wouldn't he? She did kick him out of the house but wasn't it his fault? It was always his fault. She wished he did come into her room and watch her sleep like he always did when he came home from his journeys. He would watch her sleep and then wake Renajah up with a kiss, he would then make love to her. She groaned and flipped onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. His face popped into her head. His face was smiling back at her, taunting her. His lips were curved up into a smirk and haunting smile that never would leave her alone.

She missed his warm body in her now cold bed. She missed his smile, his golden smile, she missed his mesmerizing brown eyes. Renajah remembered him making love to her. His long brown hair would dangle down from the bandanna he had wrapped around his head. It would be a curtain that hung around their faces. He would make her keep eye contact with him while he made sweet love to her and she would not ever want to look away for if she did he may just vanish from her. But now it didn't matter he was gone, never to look into her eyes anymore.

She wiped a tear from her cheek. It was to much for her to take anymore. The heart ache she felt when she looked out to sea trying to make out The Black Pearl. When she stood in the kitchen washing dishes she would feel his strong arms around her waist and turn around to find out that her mind played yet another cruel joke on her.

Renajah tossed back the covers of her bed and walked out onto the marble balcony. She placed her hands on the railing and looked out into the darkness. She could barely hear the ocean waves but could still make it out. She looked down at the ground.

'How in the world did Jack ever climb up here' Renajah wondered.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

"I miss you Jack" she said out loud. Renajah start to cry and the tears fell onto the marble railing.

"I've missed you too."

She spun around quickly to come face to face with the man that she loved. His face looked sad, his eyes scanned hers. She wanted to run to him, hug him, tell him that she didn't mean for it to be like this but she couldn't move. Renajah couldn't believe he was there.

He called her name and she couldn't believe it. It sounded so nice to hear it again from him. Renajah walked to him, he stared down at her.

"Jack, I" she began but he put his finger to her lips.

"You were always right, my love. I should have never have left you here" he said. Renajah shook her head.

"I should have taken you with me on the ship. I should have never have left the house."

"I kicked you out Jack" she said. "But I never meant it."

"We were both angry. It's been a living hell without you pet. I would take it all back if it meant anything to you. I'm so sorry love."

Renajah stared up into his eyes. "I love you Jack, I always have and always will. I'm sorry too."

Jack cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers in a sweet barley touching kiss. Renajah wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it by standing on her tippy toes. He pulled her closer to his body and she moaned with longing.

_Is a moment I treasure_

He walked her to the bed and laid her upon it. Renajah stared up at him and watched as he undressed. He covered her naked body with his, she meet his warm lips in a searing kiss. Jack looked down at Renajah like he did so many times before. She smiled up at him and put her hand on his face.

"I still can't believe you're here with me" she whispered. He nuzzled her hand.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

"I couldn't stay away, love" he kissed the palm of her hand. Jack kissed her again and started to kiss and lick at her neck.

_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

Jack laid there watching her sleep. She had snuggled up to him and fallen asleep after making love.

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

He brushed back a piece of Renajah's hair. She was his angel and he cared so much for her. God only knew how much he adored her.

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you_

Now more then ever did he know that he could never leave Renajah again. He was going to tell her when she woke up that he was going to take her with him on the ship.

_In this moment forever, forever and ever _

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_Well, I just wanna be with you _

_Right here with you, just like this_

He smiled and kissed her eyelids. He scooted down off the headboard and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of Renajah's head. But for now he just wanted to stay like this.

_I just wanna hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time_

* * *

A/N The other one I wrote I thought was waaaayyyy better but like yeah it gots earsedded lol anyhow…thanks for reading it! Love ya guys! 


End file.
